


Slightly Outlandish Confessions

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [3]
Category: Glee, Marvel
Genre: Awkward boys are awkward, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blaine Anderson-Stark, Kurt Hummel is a mutant, M/M, Secrets are Revealed, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have the x-gene.” Blaine gaped at him. Of course his boyfriend was a mutant. His dad was going to have a field day. </p><p>Kurt's a mutant. Blaine's dad is Tony Stark. They should really stagger their life-changing confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to get the hang of this now.
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do a Blaine Anderson Stark where it turns out Kurt is a mutant and they're all like (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C) because they both have crazy things in their lives that they can share with each other.

“Blaine, I need to talk to you.”

Blaine sat gingerly on the edge of Kurt’s bed, “Is it about us? Is it me? Do you want to break up? What do I need to do to-”

“Blaine, we’ve been dating for eight days, I’m not breaking up with you,” Kurt smiled anxiously. “But I can’t… I can’t do _this_ unless I’m being completely honest with you.”

“Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad, can it?” Blaine laughed nervously, “It’s not like you’ve killed a man. Have you? Oh my God, Kurt, have you killed a man?”

“No, Blaine, I haven’t killed anyone,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s… it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“Well…” Blaine prompted, gesturing for Kurt to go on.

“I have the x-gene.” Blaine gaped at him. Of course his boyfriend was a mutant. His dad was going to have a field day.

“Um-”

“Oh, sorry, that probably means nothing to you, right?” Kurt mistook Blaine’s surprise for confusion. Of course, to Kurt’s credit, he had no way of knowing that Blaine had been formally introduced to Xavier himself. Blaine was nothing if not an actor; if Kurt thought he didn’t know what an x-gene was then that was the story he was going to keep to. “It means that I’m… I’m different. I can, uh…” Kurt paused. With a grimace, he glanced at Blaine and clicked his fingers.

“Holy… huh,” Blaine raised his eyebrows, “That’s… that’s very Human Torch of you.”

Kurt smirked, clicking his fingers again and extinguishing the flame. “So, if _you_ want to break up with _me_ then I completely understand-”

“My dad’s Tony Stark.”

“I… I’m sorry, what?”

“I thought we were just going with the slightly outlandish confessions and I don’t know I saw an opening I’m sorry.”

“ _Tony Stark._ ”

“I realise in hindsight that we should stagger life-changing revelations.”

“This is amazing.”

“I- _amazing_?”

“I thought I was the only one with a skeleton in the closet, but your skeleton has a suit made out of iron and flies around blowing up bad guys.”

“It’s more of a gold-titanium alloy really, but-”

“This is _insane_.”

“What, _my_ deep dark secret is insane? You can make fire! _With your mind!_ ”

“Your father is a billionaire superhero.”

“Let’s just… let’s hold off on the crazy secrets for a while. I think we’ve got enough to keep us going for a few weeks. Or months. Or years.”


	2. Telling Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would never hurt Blaine,” Kurt promised, his eyes finding his boyfriend’s, “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and there’s no way I’d ever take that for granted.”  
> “Correct answer, well done. Because you know if you did hurt him, I’d kill you. And then whatever remained of your body would be passed along to the rest of the Avengers to be dealt with as they please. They’re pretty fond of this kid here, you see, God knows why.”
> 
> Kurt and Blaine tell Tony about Kurt being a mutant. Blaine tries to keep his dad in line. Tony handles it perfectly well, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked for more of this so I wrote this and it isn't very long or that great but I've filled it so hopefully that counts for something

“So, what you’re trying to tell me,” Tony said slowly, looking from Kurt to Blaine, “Is that _your boyfriend_ -”

“Who’s sat _right in front of you_ , by the way,” Blaine reminded him, a silent warning of _for God’s sake, be polite_ evident in his eyes.

“Right, yeah. But the point here is that your- _you_ ,” Tony pointed at Kurt.

“It’s rude to point.”

“It’s ruder to interrupt, Blaine. He’s a mutant. You’re a mutant. One of Xavier’s. X-gene and all that shit, right?”

“Yes, Mister Stark.”

“Ugh, no, none of that, you’re making me feel old.”

“Usually you go for the ‘Mister Stark was my father’ line.”

“Shut up Blaine.”

“Listen, Mister- sorry, Tony. I get that you’re probably worried about what me being… well, _me_ means. You know, Blaine- I, I just-”

“Stop.”

“Dad, be nice.”

“I _am_ being nice. God, Blaine, give me some credit. I raised you, didn’t I?”

“So?”

“Look, Kurt, are you dangerous?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head, “I’ve got my power under control, I promise.”

“It’s just the fire thing, right? Same as that kid in the Fantastic Four?”

“Just the fire. I mean, I can’t fly like the Human Torch can and I don’t think his is from a genetic mutation, but basically.”

“Are you planning on hurting my son, Kurt Hummel?”

“I would never hurt Blaine,” Kurt promised, his eyes finding his boyfriend’s, “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and there’s no way I’d ever take that for granted.”

“Correct answer, well done. Because you know if you _did_ hurt him, I’d kill you. And then whatever remained of your body would be passed along to the rest of the Avengers to be dealt with as they please. They’re pretty fond of this kid here, you see, God knows why.”

“ _Dad_.”

“ _What_ , Blaine? Was that not handled tactfully enough for you? I don’t care that your boyfriend’s a mutant.”

“It doesn’t bother you at all?” Kurt asked unsurely.

“Not as long as you aren’t hurting people, kid. There, was that an acceptable response, Blainers?”

“Uh,” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess, but I just…”

“You just _what_?”

“I guess I assumed you’d have more to say. You know, in the way of sarcastic remarks.”

“Oh, trust me, kid, they’re coming in due course,” Tony smirked, “I currently have eight pending. Nine. Nine now.”

“Great,” Blaine sighed, casting an apologetic look in Kurt’s direction.

“Hey, if things ever start hotting up between the two of you, use protection. Keep a fire extinguisher to hand.”

“ _Dad_.”

“You were the one who prompted him,” Kurt reminded him, “We almost avoided this all together.”

“At least if our lights go out we’ll always have a flash light to hand.”

“Stop. Out. Go.”

“I’m not even _half way_ done yet, Blainers-”

“No, you are, go. Go away.”


End file.
